I Wanna Go Too
by Poison Alchemist
Summary: Im sick of it. Im coming this time, just to see what he has been hiding from me for thirteen years, Please R&R! Chap. 27 is up!
1. Meet Ellie

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, I really don't own FMA. I do own the girl Ellie Elric though. **

**A.N. This is my first on this website. If it sucks, please don't hunt me down as an evil angry mob and kill me with my own shoe. Thank you for taking that into consideration. But please R&R. **

"I _just_ made it." I thought. My hart was racing, "Oh please don't bunt, please don't bunt" I thought again, if he did, I might not make it to home base. "AND IT'S A BUNT! THAT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD FOR THAT GIRL ON THIRD, AND SHE'S HOME! AND TO THINK, A LITTLE GIRL ON THE VARSITY TEAM!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE SHE CAN'T GET AROUND THE DIMOND IN A YEAR?" I yelled "Hush Ellie." The Coach was standing right next to me.

"Gimme One good reason…he called me short damn it!" "Ellie, you are younger than the other girls on this team, you are shorter than them…" He had no right to say that to me. "THAT IS IT, IM OFF THE TEAM!" I pulled my shirt off that said ELRIC on the back, along with TIGERS TEAM OF TEENAGE GIRLS, and a cat logo on the back.

I saw some guy looking at me, as if he was expecting something, good thing I wore my lucky undershirt today, or else he might have. "What are you looking at?" I said "IM WATING TO SEE YOUR…" he might have said something else, but I decided to walk off the field before I beat him to a slimy pulp.

"stupidpeoplethatthinkthereallthatjustcuz'imlittleshortdon'tmeannothin'"

(by the way Ellie said really fast "stupid people who think there all that just cuz' I'm a little short don't mean nothin'" )

I walked all the way down the dirt road till I came to my house. I realized that there where cars by my gate, but still, I was so mad I really didn't care.

I grabbed whatever was on the table and took a big gulp. It tasted rancid. I spit it in the sink and took a look at what I was drinking. It was worse that I had thought. Milk.

No body was in the bath room at that time, (good thing too) so I threw up in the sink, and then went to the toilet.

Then I headed into my room, and tripped over a piece of automail that I had been working on, I fell on my face "SON OF A…" Before I could say much after that, I heard a hard knock on the door. "Ellie, what's the matter?" It was my dad, and usually I could talk to him about everything, but I was so upset about the hard day, I threw myself on my bed and started to cry.

"Ellie, can I come in?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cuz' I'm cryin'"

"All the more reason to let me in,"

"No."

"Well, can we talk like this?"

"Whatever,"

"What happened?"

"The people on the diamond think I don't belong on there team cuz' I'm a year younger and a year shorter, then I came home and AXIDENTALLY drank some milk, and I puked and now I feel like shit,"

"Watch your mouth,"

"Why? You don't watch yours,"

"I don't want you to be like me, people are here and your chores need to be done."

"I'll be out in a minute,"

"That's my girl."

How could I be such a sissy girl? Sitting in my room crying? What a freak. I looked at my mirror and saw that my face was red and my eyes where puffed up like little tiny mouse eyes.

I went to the bathroom and found that it was all clean again. I washed my face with cool water and dried it with a warm towel. "I should change my cloths; I'm still in my dirty pants and lucky shirt." I thought. So I went in my room and put on my usual cloths, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black skirt. I put on long socks that came up to my Thigh to cover up my automail leg. I was going to put my gloves on to cover my arm too, but people won't think that it's that strange. I used my blue comb to straighten out my messy blonde hair, I hate my hair, it looks way to girly.

After I got back sown stares I looked at mom, she looked almost hurt, Maybe it was how I acted. I can't stand to see mom upset. I also looked around my dining room and saw that there was half the military around.

"Mom and dad, I'm sorry about the way I acted" I said in almost a whisper. I held my automail arm and looked at my feet.

"Fullmetal are you ready?" Some guy with black hair said. He had white gloves on and a few badges.

"What the hell do they mean by that! Where are you going dad? Why the hell are you all here?" I said angry.

I dashed up to my room and started to cry again. My dad ran after me, "FULLMETAL GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

**AN: k,k, Guys think I should keep going? Please review!**

**(And I secretly swear it will get better!) P.S can you guess who Ellie Elric is, If you can't, I feel sorry for you.**


	2. The plan

**AN- YAY! You're into my story? COOL! Thank you for reading! Now it will get better! **

I slammed my door, and Kicked the shit out of my dresser.

"ELLIE! GET OUT HERE,"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? DAD YOU LIED TO ME, YOU SAID THAT YOU WHERE DONE BEING A DOG OF THE MILITARY!"

"I love you."

I heard him go down the stares. I looked out the window, and looked at there truck, "Hrmmmmm" I thought. I had an idea.

I packed my book bag full of things that I that I needed, knives, clothes, bottles my shoes, money, my wrench ect. I put a letter on the bed for my mother, with reasons that I had to go.

I used alchemy to make a pole from my room so I could slide down without getting injured, I put my backpack in the truck and waited. The back of the truck was full of boxes, I was kinda little, so I could easily fit into a box if I had to hide. I laid Behind the biggest box, "I wonder if what I'm doing is right. Of course it is. I know what I'm doing." I said to myself. I was lost in thought as the truck stared. "omygod it's moving. Shut up you know what your doing!" I hit myself on the head with my wrench. "That hurt a little. Wow, that hurt a lot. I'm going to sleep now," I thought. I fell cold and hit the floor.

I had a nice dream about flowers and then blowing up something and then flowers and blowing stuff op again, only to be awoken by "THERE'S A KID IN HERE! GETTOUTTA HERE KID!" I didn't move. I clenched my Wrench in my hand. "What's the matter kid don't you speak English?" "A Diggerborle." Said I. "Huh?" Whack, right in the head with my wrench. "That's my language for 'Good night!'" I took my backpack. I steped out into the truck, expecting light, but night must have fell when I was sleeping. Central was beautiful, it was, Breathtaking. I have never been to the city before.

I saw the State's building, with two ugly guys standing and guarding the doors. "Okay think of a clever plan your Ellie Elric. You can do this. Okay, just say that you're a state alchemist and you left you're watch inside, yeah, that will work." I thought. I was walking up the stares, getting strange glances coming from both of them. I tried to open the door; I was going to make it without hassle,

"Hey, you can't go in there,"

"But I'm a state alchemist…"

"Where is your certification watch?"

"Hey, that is a funny story, you see, I left it inside and I…"

"I don't believe you, you look young, and the youngest we have ever had in the military is twelve years old."

"Whatever. Now I gotta do it by force."

I whipped out my handy wrench and hit them both in the head. I'm so glad I packed that.

I walked threw the walls carefully; In case my father jumped up out of somewhere.

"Miss- who are you?" this man had blue Clothing on and A patch on his eye, His hair was gray and he had a smile on his face.

I snapped my feet together and saluted, like the people around me did. "Oh know, this guy is really important, what do I tell him?" My mind raced,

"Uh, I'm just a delivery girl; can you tell me witch way the kitchen is please?"

"That's funny; I didn't know that the deliveries ran this late at night… What company are you from?"

"Rockbell Bakery"

"Ahh, This way my dear, I hope that you have doughnuts,"

He took me down the hall and pointed to the kitchen. "THANK YOU!" I ran in the kitchen pretending to take stuff out of my bag,

"Who are you?" The Smelly cook said

"My name is Ellie Elric,"

"Well what do you want 'Ellie Elric'?"

"Can I wash dishes? I'll do it for free,"

I saw that there was only one person washing the dishes. The man grabbed my hands and he checked my hands.

"You seem clean. And you say for free? Are you a spy?"

"No, sir, you see, my father is a state alchemist and I just would like to see him more."

"What's your fathers name girl?"

"Edward Elric sir."

"Edward Elric! Alrighty then. I guess, and just for the hell of it I'll pay you."

"Thank you sir!"

"You start tomorrow at five thirty in the morning."

"Okay! Thanks again!"

**okay. That is enough for tonight! Thanks for the review to tell me to keep it going!**


	3. Profile this isn't a chapter! Just some ...

AN: This isn't a chapter to my story, a upon request, someone told me to tell a little more about Elle, so, Um here is her Profile, Thank you PowerAlchemist! Great suggestion!

Ellie Elric

Age:13

Height: 4ft and 7 in 

Likes: Doughnuts, cookies, baseball, girlfriends, doughnuts, alchemy, doughnuts, candy playing with weird objects, hitting people with her wrench, fighting, doughnuts……Automail engineering

Dislikes: MILK, being called short, being underestimated, Cows, Chickens, Most men

Eye color: amber

Hair color: Blonde

Mother: Winry Elric

Father: Edward Elric

Reason for automail-Wait till chapter 3 comes out!

Brothers/sisters- Mary Elric: age 6

Cousins: Crystal Elric, John Elric

Blood type; O

Boy friend: Riley Trigum (You'll meet him later) Oops, was that a spoiler?

**Well any more Questions bout Ellie I'll be happy to answer you, still writing chapter 3, so It will be great I promise! **


	4. Work is hot!

**A.N.- this story is kina dragging a little, maybe it is the finals that are coming up, well wish me luck! **

I found a cheap hotel at the edge of town. I wasn't five stares, it had one light bulb hanging from the ceiling, the paint on the walls was a dirty white and was chipping, the bed was still messy from the last person that had been here. But it had a bed and a pillow; it was good enough for me.

I put my blue tank top on, with the black Pajama pants. I set my watch for 4:30 so I could brush my hair walk etc. I laid my head on the pillow and instantly fell asleep.

I had no idea that I would dream vividly that night, that night would revel my past.

"_Ellie! What the hell are you doing?" the fireman said. "I'll never forgive myself if I watch them die." I was running toward the burning school house, then I put my arms around a little girl, then helping her out the window, All of a sudden, unbearable pain came over my leg, a burning piece of wood was on my leg, I tried to push it off, but the fire was to hot, my arm, more pain, then I was sitting in the hospital, I saw my dad sitting next to me, with his head in his hands, I tried to lift my arm, but nothing was there, I tried to lift my leg but nothing was there._

"_Daddy?"_

"_YOU COULD HAVE DIED ELENOR! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? YOU WHERE PLAING HERO!"_

_I remember looking at my remaining arm, and hot tears running sown my face, sown my neck, and vanish into my skin. _

"_I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Ellie,"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Uggh, four thirty already?" I groaned, I eventually rolled out of bed. I took me fifteen minutes of lying there, but I realized that I needed to uphold the plan, or go home.

It was still dark outside, I flicked on the light, and it blinded me for a minute. I found my clothing that I put on the floor, pulled a spider off, and put my white shirt on, and put my on my skirt. I pulled my long socks over my leg, then put one on over my automail, and my heart thumped, it hurt due to the automail, and I never felt that way before, I remembered my dream. I pulled my sock up mere so I would forget.

I put a comb through my hair and unlike yesterday, I put my hair into a messy bun, I made it so my longish bangs went down the front of my face. I used the scissors to snip away the hair, so my father wouldn't recognize me, I thought that the short bangs looked cool, so I puffed them out a little, it really looked awesome.

I locked the door and I went to work. As I was walking through town, I looked for the crack of dawn, It sort of just, came, It wasn't beautiful like it was in Rezembool.

I was lost in thought, and I had no idea that I had almost passed the work.

The same guards where on duty as they where on last night. They where so afraid of me, the opened the door and asked me how my day was, I walked in without a word.

The kitchen door was open, so I walked in. it was dark, not a window was open and a light wasn't on. So I looked for the light switch and-

"BLAH!"

I backhanded the person on accident, He was kinda cute.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Man, I didn't know a girl could hit that hard!"

I didn't even hit him with my automail arm, If I did I probably would have knocked him out.

"It's all right, I didn't mean to scare you that bad, what's your name any way?"

"Oh, Its Ellie, Ellie Elric,"

"My Name's Riley Tringum,"

We shook hands, Riley was tall, he had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His shoulders gave him a bold look; I blushed because of his smile.

"So, where is the boss?" I asked gently

He shrugged, "You have a watch, What time is it?" I glanced at my watch, and realized that it was only ten minutes after five.

"Guess what Riley?"

"what?"

"We should turn a light on,"

"Yeah, we really should."

"WOW YOU GUYS ARE EARLY! What are you doing in the dark?" The boss had barged in.

" We couldn't find the light switch…."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight" The boss said.

Riley shook his head in disbelief and sighed. "Guys, I want you to serve food today. Tomorrow you can do dishes." The cook walked in " Whatt a Beautiful day for cooking" He said in a French accent "And is this your lady friend sir?" he said again I blushed,

"Nah, Im not really into dating…" I said still blushing. Riley looked kinda disappointed.

The in the half our, the kitchen was full of light, and happy smells, Riley shoed me the ropes and what to do. After Jack, started to cook breakfast, Alchemists started to pour in the dining room. Riley put the plates together, and I handed them to the Alchemists with a smile. They always smiled back, someone even whistled. Riley gave him a dirty look and he went away.

"So Ellie, how old are you?"

"Thirteen, You?"

"Fourteen"

"But you're so tall!"

"yeah, it runs in my family."

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

"Oh...my dad is a alchemist."

"So is mine, His name Is Russell Tringum."

"My dads name is Edward Elric."

I was so distracted with my little chat, that I didn't realize that my father was standing there watching.

**AN- watcha think? Well, please review! This chapter was a pain… well chapter 4 will be up soon! **


	5. Uh oh Major trouble

**AN- Hey hey hey! Thank you for all the great reviews you guys sent me! **

**To Lilthuggirl- please so not swear on my review pages, thanks… **

**Any way I'm glad that you like it so far!**

"Who are you?" Dad said to Riley. "DAD! Leave him alone!" "Eleanor, we will talk about your punishment later," He looked at Riley "I don't want you to go out with a kitchen boy," "Dad! We aren't even going out!" I saw depressed look in Riley's eyes. I knew he liked me, and now my over-protective father was gonna bust him till he was black and blue. He pulled me away "I have a job, here you know and I have my won apartment, "I said, "ELLIE YOUR STILL A CHILD!" I loosened from my father's grip, and spat back at him, "You know what dad? Mary Is a child, John is a child, even mom is a child to you! You have to give me a little respect! And let me grow up a little, alright?"

I turned on my heal and went back to the kitchen. I didn't really realize that people had watched the whole thing. Dad left and slammed the door.

Someone said something, and then someone else said something else, then the room was full of noise again.

"Ellie. Maybe you should go with your dad for now, we won't have any more people for a few more hours,"

"Riley, I have only known you for…" I looked at my watch, it was now 8:30 "About four hours, but you're the closest person that I have ever closed in on," he turned bright red, and his eyes got big. He didn't respond for a couple minutes.

"Why would you like a kitchen boy?"

"You're not still hung up on that are you?"

"I can't say that back to you because of your dad…"

"Who cares what my dad thinks? Ether you like me or you don't. Please Tell me, If you don't, that's okay too…"

"Ellie I like you."

"And I like you"

"But you're dad hates me,"

"Dad hates any guy that looks at me."

"Come with me."

"What? Where?"

"Is your dad out of town?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't you get sick of him not telling you what he is doing?

"My dad is only in central for a few more hours, and I going with him, to see something,

I'm sick of it. I'm coming this time, just to see what he has been hiding from me for thirteen years,"

"We'll get in major trouble, and we'll lose our jobs, my dad will go nuts on me,"

"Okay, I understand." I looked at the ground in total sadness.

"But I'll still fallow the crazy girl that I'm crazy for."

I looked up at his smile and blushed a little.

We walked backed to my Hotel room, I was a little embarrassed. "I thought you said that you had a Apartment?" Riley said to me. "Well, You can think of it as a hotel or apartment, depends how you look at it."

I gathered my stuff. And made my bed. "Are you going you get your stuff?"

"Yeah, Ill show you the way to my house." "okay" I said,

As we where walking we caught each others eyes and we both blushed and my belly did flip folps.

We got to his house,(witch was ten times nicer than my hotel room.) and Packed his stuff. I wondered around for a minute, and looked at a picture, There was a young man in a tux and a young woman in a wedding dress. "Is this your mom and dad?" "No that is my Uncle Fleture ( SP?) and My aunt Carrie. I feel bad because they cant have kids, and they are the most deserving people in the world,"He said, " That reminds me of my uncle Alphonse, He and his wife, but they have children." I said " Are you ready?"

"yup." We walked to the train station. Our plan was that we where going to hop the train that my dad went on, and Follow My dad.

There was a lady with lots of Earrings there, she was trying to get people to get there ears done, She had a nifty little machine thing that would pierce your ear without a needle.

"Riley-check that out! I'm Getting mine done!"

"You're going to be sorry, my sister has hers done…" He said in a sing song voice

I did it any way. She put the little thing that she called a "Earring Gun" to my cartilage. "One. Two. Three." CLICK "Your done." She said. "Don't you have to put the earring in?" she Pulled out a mirror and I saw that there was a earring already in there. "Wow, that is awesome!" I tipped her two dollars and she thanked me.

Riley was green and looked like he was going to puke.

"What's the matter?"

"That was horrid."

"Oh, stop being a baby!"

A fee minutes after that, dad boarded the train. And We fallowed.

**A.N- Ohhh what is gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter! **


	6. More trouble on the train

**AN- k. Guys I'm sorry I haven't updated lately and I still have a nice fifty percent of my yearly grade test coming up…..well…..tell me if you guys likie…..**

I sat in the seat closest to the window. The sun was kissing the bay near the train station. _Listen closely Ellie, and maybe you can here the sun touching the ocean._ I heard my father say. I shook my head and smiled. Riley yawned and closed his eyes. I was getting a little tired to. I rest my head on his lap, he shifted uncomfortably, but got in to a spot where we where both comfy. He fell asleep before me, I could tell because he was breathing heaver than normal. I listened to him breath and felt his little movements. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

_Dream 2_

_I was about six, I was missing my front two teeth and I had a fishing pole in my hand. I had a smile from ear to ear. I was holding my fathers hand and was eagerly waiting to get a fish bigger than I was. _

"Uh, Ellie,"

"It can't be that important." I mumbled. _MMM... we where going to have a big fish dinner with french-fries..._

"Ellie, my physical being may be at stake,"

"What?" I said confused

"You can say that again…." Said a familiar voice, I looked up in horror, my father was staring at Riley like "I'm going to kill you." Face.

The last battle that I had had was when my father saw me just talking to Riley. talking to Riley, and now I was sleeping on him….I wasn't going to win this time. Dad pulled me up out of the seat. He had a grip on my wrist. Then he carried me bridal style to another car. By this time, he put me on the ground and had a grip on my arm again.

He put me in the seat that he was sitting in. There was some other people in the seat too…they where a part of the military I figured.

His face lightened up a little.

"Look Ellie, I thought we discussed this before…."

"Number one, we didn't discuss this, you told me that I shouldn't date until I am thirty, and I didn't have much say."

One of the people laughed and covered it up with a fake cough.

Dad shook his head and looked down

"Ellie I just want to protect…"

"Number two," I interrupted, "You are the person that I hate the most." I looked out the window and shut my eyes.

"Number three, you have the intellect of Mary….. now If you excuse me, I am going to spend the rest of my train rid with my very tall and attractive boy friend."

I gave him the finger and got up from the seat.

"Ellie, sit down."

"No."

"Yes"

The person who had laughed before laughed again and tried to cover up again.

"Sir.." I said sweetly

"May I offer you a cough drop or piece of hard candy or something?" I said sarcastically

"No thank you." The guy said scared half to death.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IN YOUR EAR!"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to break every on of your rules because I was bored,"

I walked out with a smile around my face.

**sorry this chapter sucks, It will be better. I promise! .**

**laterz **


	7. Ed

**AN- I have decided that the next two chapters will be in Ed's POV, just for the nice people that have been waiting…and all the rest of the nice people who liked to read it. **

_Who the hell does she think she is?_ I thought I got up and trotted to the car that Ellie and the kitchen boy had been in.

"Elric, What are you doing?"

Some people are so stupid. I looked in the seat they where sitting in and they weren't there. _Damn it Ellie. Why couldn't you have been six for the rest of your life? Where the fuck are they? _

I heard a woman screaming, was it Ellie? It was the lady up front.

"Is there some thing wrong?" I said. She pointed out the window and they where people with guns, getting on the train. They came threw the window. Glass was shattered all over the train. People where screaming, I counted twenty people. They where wearing helmets and black leather jackets. I Raced up there and made a transmutation circle. I thought that I could make the gravity level from the train moving would bring them down. It worked, but the train stopped.

People where clapping. Mustang took all the guns from the people and stuck them into the sack that he was carting around.

I heard one of the guys say that they had comrades, in the upper part of the train. _Ellie! Damn it don't be hurt, please don't be hurt._

I ran though the train. I wondered what she would to in a pickle like this. _Number two… you are the person I hate most. _I heard her say it made me tear up a little.

I finally saw her and kitchen boy. They where fighting there asses off. Ellie had knocked out a lotta people. It was easy to see that kitchen boy was using alchemy, but he was really good at it. Ellie was still kicking butt. I really didn't know that she was such a tom boy.

I joined the fight. We had them done in a matter of seconds. Ellie was out of breath. She put her hands on her knees and panted a little.

"You alright L?" Kitchen boy said. He put his hand on her back.

"Yeah I'm alright,"

Ellie stood up straight again. She looked at me, her eyes sent me a message, I looked like, he was sorry. I felt gilt for jumping down her thought.

"I didn't know you where such a good fighter." I managed to say.

I saw kitchen boys hand was on her shoulder.

"FULLMETAL!"

Mustang looked at the people on the floor.

"Good thing your father came,huh little girl!" Mustang said, wow, he was really good at pissing people off.

To my surprise

"Yeah I am actually."

"I must ask you to take my hand of my daughter," I really didn't mean to say it, it kinda, slipped.

He obediently took his hand off her shoulder. She held her arm when she was upset. She was holing her arm nervously, she was shaking a little. I saw a tear go down her face. Kitchen boy forgot what I had said I guess, because his arms where around her.

I held back what I was _going_ to say and got close to her.

"Riley, is it alright if I talk to my father for a minute?"

"Yeah of coarse..."

We went from the fist class car to the car that I had been in.

"Daddy, I really don't hate you."

I remained silent.

"Ellie why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to see what you hid from me…"

"Ellie, I never forgave myself for you having automail. I'm looking for information to make another philosophers stone."

Ellie started to cry again.

"And here I am thinking that you hate me, and you're risking your life for me?"

I was silent.

"I love you and Mary more than any thing in the world. I dreamed of a perfect family when I was little. All that I had was your mom and Uncle Al. When you where born, I was thrilled, It was my dream. It had come true. And When Mary came, It was more than I could ever ask for."

She hugged me and sobbed into my trench coat. I had to admit it, Ellie was a very Beautiful girl. It would be weird if people didn't think so. Her big amber eyes and blonde hair she kept her hair up most of the time. Her lips where thin and her nose fit the shape of her face perfectly.

I couldn't stand to watch her cry. I soothed her a little when I hugged her back and the sob turned into a light cry.

**AN- I thought this was one of the best chapters that I have written, what do you guys think? Please review!**

**Laterz**


	8. Calling home

**AN- Schools out! As of today, I will update much faster! - ( Ps- if you where wondering, I did excellent on my finals!) Peeps I need more reviews!**

I stopped crying for a second. Dad looked up at me and smiled.

"Now that you know what I'm up to, do you want to go home?"

"Dad, I wanna go too. Where ever you are going to make things right again."

"Ellie, It is really dangerous, and I think that you should say home,"

"It's my arm and leg dad, I wanna go too."

He rubbed his face for a few minutes. It seemed like we where sitting there for hours.

"Ellie, are you sure?"

"Yes"

My arm felt kind of funny, It almost felt like I had lost feeling in part of it. I pulled up my sleeve and looked at my arm. Oh no. I was as dead as a doornail. My automail was dented, and I couldn't move some of my fingers. I sighed and my stomach filled up with the sick feeling that you got before you got in trouble.

"El? Something wrong?"

"Well dad, weather I like it or not we gotta go back home…"

"Why?"

I lifted up my arm and now all the feeling had been lost in my hand, so it liply hung there. Dad's eyes got big and he shook his head and looked at his feet.

"Yup, your mother is going to kill me. And you, she'll most likely kill you too. Hey, did you tell your mother that you where leaving?"

"Um, does leaving a note count?"

"Nope."

"Darn"

"Yup. She'll eat me for dinner and feed you to Mary."

I laughed, and then kinda stopped. Mom was going to murder me alive.

"Who's going to call her and tell her that you broke your automail?"

"You."

"Why me?"

"Cuz you're the best daddy in the world?" I said kinda cutely.

He sighed and stood up.

"Well, better call your mother now. Just to enforce the fear that will enter our dreams tonight." He smiled at me.

I thought about how my sleep had been interrupted by Riley, oh wait, where is he any way, why doesn't dad like him?

"Why don't you like Riley?

"Because he likes you."

"Please give Riley a chance. He can come to Resembool with us. I want Mom to meet him."

"I'll give kitchen boy a chance, but if he screws up or does something really stupid,"

"Like when I had Mark over and he brought a toad into our living room and put it under your.."

"YES. If he does something like that then he is screwed."

I put my arms around my dad

"THANK YOU! YOU'LL LIKE RILEY! I'LL TELL HIM THE RULES AND HE WILL LISTEN! Hahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahaha"

"Eleanor Kyliee, no more sugar for you."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go find a phone. You should come with me."

As I walked down the hallway, I looked at all the strange people on the train. Then I fell flat on my face. My skirt went up and guys looked down.

Whistle. I got back on my feet. Dad turned around and evilly looked at the guy that whistled.

"Who looked at my daughter sexually?"

Not a soul on the train spoke.

"It was this guy." I pointed to a guy who had closed eyes and a smug look on his face. Dad cracked his knuckles

"Dad. I'll do it."

The train people ohhed and ahhhed.

"Hey I'd do anything to have you fight me!" He stood up and Smugly laughed. I was really losing my temper with this guy. What a jerk!

"Go ahead dolly-cakes, take your best shot. You might want your father to do it…."

I slapped him with my limp automail arm. He fell to the ground. I picked him up and threw him on the gowned again.

"Youbitcheycraphole."

(You bitchey craphole.)

Clunk I threw him back down the other way

"noteverythingaboutchickshastotobesexorientated"

(Not every thing about chicks had to be sex orientated.)

"errrrrrrrrr!"

(ERRRRR! Lol!)

I then lost feeling in my four arm. Then I spit on the guy.

"Nicely handled Miss Elric! You have a lot of your father in you don't you?" said a blonde military woman. Man, those military peeps pop up all over the place don't they?

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you where related to Mrs. Mustang," another guy said.

I chuckled a little, and smiled. "Thank you for admiring my fighting skills. I look forward to seeing yours one day Mrs. Mustang." I bowed

She smiled.

"And she is so polite."

"Dad, I hate to interrupt, but I lost feeling up to my elbow and I would like mother to start working on it now so we can get going as soon as possible."

"Right." He said.

I looked at all the other people on the train, Sill in shock that I beat the guy up.

"oh Yeah, Anyone else wanna whistle At me?" The train was silent. "Good" I said

"Mustang" Dad said,

"Yes sir?"

"Where is the kid that his the little crush on my daughter?"

"Oh, he is helping mustang pick up the trash on the other parts of the train."

"Okay, Good day Mustang, Good day Fury."

We left and found a phone.

"I'll do it." I said bravely. I dialed our number and it started to ring.

"Hewo? Rocbell Ewic automail." It was my sister.

"Hey Mary! Is Mommy home?"

"Sissy! Yeahw, Mommy, It's ewie!"

she dropped the phone and Mom picked it up.

"ELLIE! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOUR OK! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Well, right now I am on a train with dad,"

"What? Where? Can I talk to your father please? Oh I'm so glad your alright,"

I set down the phone for a second.

"Dad, mom wants to talk to you."

He picked up the phone and I left the room. I didn't wanna listen to my mother yell. I waited about ten minutes and dad called me back in again.

"That went well."

I picked up the phone again.

"Sissy, when are you coming home?"

"I'll be home soon Mary. Can I talk to mom for a sec?"

"yewh."

"Hey again" Mother said.

"hi. Hey mom? Can I invite someone over to dinner, you'll really like him, dad even said that he did,"

"Oh, So you met a boy? Of course he can stay with us!"

"And Another thing mom"

"Sure hunny"

"myautomailsbroken"

"what hun?"

"My auto mail's broken"

"WHAT!"

AN- kk, sorry this is so long! So please Review!


	9. O0

**AN- Whazzz uppppppp? I'm sorry. I can't sleep I'm really bored and waiting for Inu-yasha or FMA to come on. It is so annoying they switched days for FMA.**

**Grrrrrrrr……….. Why must they change the times?**

**This is going to be a fluffy chapter, sorry guys!**

When I got off the phone with Mom, I smiled a little. She was in a good mood today. I just gotta do chores for a month. That isn't bad. Really….it's not, compared to what I was prepared for.

It was really dark out now. And I was really still tired, but I decided to find Riley first. He was with Mustang, and some other blonde guy. The guy was yelling at Riley really angrily. I walked over there. I opened my moth to yell back at him but-

"Dad, meet Ellie."

He was his dad? What a jack-ass he was! Riley was kind hearted, and here was this guy screaming at him.

"Oh, you're the girl that dick head over here likes." He said

I wasn't sure what to say. I mean, that would never come out of anyone's mouth around me, let alone my father….

"Mr. Tringum, this is Mr. Elric's daughter." The man said

"Mustang, I can see that. I'm not a half wit."

I took a deep breath.

"My name is Eleanor Elric." I said as solemnly as I could. He held out his hand. I shook it and he kissed my hand. He took off his hat smiled,

"It is easy to see why Riley fell for you so fast. My name is Russell Tringum" I blushed and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I said. NOT! ERRR, this guy was trying to suck up to me because my father was a state Alchemist…I gotta get outta here.

"Um, guys, I'm off to bed."

"Alright, sweet dreams Miss," Russell

"Good night Miss. Elric" Mustang said smiling. He was sensing that I no longer wished to be here. The jerk, all smug and stuff…..

"Umm, this has been pleasurably awkward, good night guys. Um, Riley can I talk to you for a second?"

"yeah"

"Um, alone?"

We walked out of the car and he stood with his hands in his pockets nervously.

"You can relax Riley. I bring you good news and really good news. Which do you want to hear first?"

He relaxed a little and smiled.

"Whew, that was a close one. Err, give me the good news first."

"Okay, Riley, My mother has invited you over to dinner, and you can see my new automail being made!"

"Really, awesome! Why do you need new automail?"

"Well, the main wire that attaches to all the other wires to give me movement in my four arm is snapped off, I could maybe fix it myself but Mom is more familiar with it than I am. I could use another spring too, so my mother is just going to build a whole new on for me."

"Ahh. What is the really good news?"

"My father said that he would give you a chance, so just don't try and do anything stupid."

"Right. Hey. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"All right."

He turned around and started to walk away,

"Riley,"

He turned around.

"Yeah."

I walked up to him and stood on my tip toes. I leaned in a little, and he did the rest. It turned into a full blown kiss. My heart beat ten times faster than normal. My Stomach twisted into a not. Riley had held me tighter then let go.

He looked at me, and he had the deepest look in his eyes. I couldn't understand what it meant, but it made me feel like I had someone to rely on. I could rely on Riley.

"Um, good night."

"Yeah, goodnight"

I really wondered what that meant. I really, really wanted to know. So after thinking for a few minutes, I walked tword the car that I was going to sleep in.I wonder where the train is too any way. Getting on was a complete waste of time. Nah, I got my fist kiss. What a day, what a day.

**AN- alright guys, see you**

**- laterz **

**Poison Alchemist**


	10. Usewell

**AN-Thank you for all the great reviews guys…. I cant believe I'm missing school already, WAAA I want to go back to my English classes……PS- I do indent… the tab doesn't show up on the site for some odd reason, any way, now that that has been brought to my attention, then It will not happen any more kk? Thank you for being into my story! **

**-**

I fell asleep with my clothes on, and slipped into a dreamless sleep. I woke in the middle of the night to go to the bath room, and heard my father talking to Mustang.

"We have to tell Ellie about the homunculi,"

"She'll find out on her own."

"We shouldn't let her find out."

"Okay, I'm too tired to really think about this right now. Where the hell is the frekin' bathroom?" I thought. I eventually wondered and found it. Then I returned to the seat that I was sitting in.

I awoke to a bright sunny morning.

"Hey." It was Riley. How long has he been there?

"Um, hey."

"What's up?" he said smiling, wow, I could get used to this!

"Are you going some where with this?" I chucked.

"You know what, not really…" he said laughing as well.

"How long where you here for?"

"I donno, I guess when I got up. You aren't a morning person are you?"

"No, not really,"

he smiled and shook his head.

"Ellie, If this isn't a very personal question, why do you have your automail?"

I looked down

"When I was ten, I was walking home from getting something at my friend's house. There was a burning building, and It was my sister's daycare, my first reaction was to charge in, I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to my sister, I went in there, I found someone, but it wasn't my sister, I was trying to help her out, and a beam from the ceiling fell on my leg. I tried to push it off with my hand, And then someone pulled me out, and luckily, my sister wasn't in there, she was sick or something, and I lost my limbs."

Riley looked down.

"I'm sorry if I offended you,"

"Oh nononononononono! Really, it's no big deal!"

"Where is the train going anyway?"

"Usewell, last city to the east."

In a couple more minutes the train slowed down, I looked out the window and my eyes got big. It was a small but beautiful city, somewhere that I may want to live some day. Dad had came through the doors,

"Come on guys, get your stuff, we are here!"

I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"I didn't expect for you to be up so early El," Dad said

"what time is it?"

"Eleven thirty two."

I sighed. It was hardly even worth it. I unloaded the train and looked into the sky. It was not all clenched together like Central, But not to airy like Resembool. A handsome guy came up to me with a smile on his face and a sack swung over his shoulder.

"Can I carry your bag for you? Where are you staying? Are you dating anyone?"

I only looked at the guy strangely. Riley and Dad reminded me of dogs ready to attack.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YES SHE DATING-ME!" Riley barked

"AT LEAST KICHEN BOY OVER HERE CAN HAVE SOME SORTA DEFENCE! AND NOT TO MENTION THAT SHE IS THIRTEEN AND YOUR LIKE, WHAT TWENTY!" Dad groweled.

I slapped my head in absolute disgust.

"Sorry, I didn't know, I was in a trance due to her outstanding beauty, what art thy name of the angel savior from this life into heaven?" He said again.

This time Riley tackled him to the ground. Riley was having a hard time, but he was kicking this guys ass. He was even taller than him

"KYLE STOP GETTING INTO FIGHTS" a old man shouted.

I held Riley back and the old man had hold "Kyle" back. I looked at Riley, who had a bloody nose.

"Oh your bleeding!" I transmuted a cloth an held it to his nose for him.

"Loose the zero and get with the Hero!" Kyle said,

"Go suck on a rats ass," I said.

"You wouldn't want to say that to the only inn owner of the whole town would you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Not like we are going to stay here, we are going back to Central," I spat

"Train doesn't come here till 3:00 tomorrow morning." He said.

"Okay. First of all, you need real help flirting."

"Well, chick, You can spend the night free, cuz I like you, does that help?"

"no." said dreamily

"No." Riley barked.

"No," Dad said.

**Ok, good night guys…. Find where They are going to stay next time! **

**Laterz**

**Poison**


	11. Riley really hates Kyle,

**AN-Whats up! Please review! And flames are welcome. (I like a good laugh) I got another fluffy chapter up sorry, if you hate it. Get over it. **

"What don't you get?" Riley snarled at Kyle.

"Hey, Shut up Riley, Your nose is still bleeding. Here." I put the rag on his nose, and pinched for a second.

"You need sexy over here to make your nose stop beading?"

I turned my head and Riley got ready to fight again. I held his arm gently to make him stay. I wanted to know that I was prod of him for fighting for me.

"Look. Shut your mouth kid or I will kill you." Dad said smiling.

"Who are you any way?" Kyle asked.

"Who are you to ask? My name is Edward Elric,"

"Oh my God. I'm sorry Mr. Elric. You where the one who gave this town to my father,"

I took the rag off Riley's nose and it was done bleeding.

"Are you alright?" I said,

"Just a bloody nose no big deal," He said again.

"Listen, I really don't know who you are, and I have no idea how you know my father, but leave us alone!" I spat.

"I'm sorry honey; let me introduce my self,"

"Yeah I got an idea, how about no. I don't wish to interact with you."

"There is only one inn owner in the whole town, and that is me, so if you wish to stay some where for free you can come with me."

"I give up! Lets go steady, lets make-out, you can be my hero!"

"REALLY!"

"No, but I'll take up on that offer for a free night at your inn, as long as Riley and dad can say for free too."

"You know, two can stay for free, but Riley over here, we have no food or beds for brutes like him"

"Fine," I said sharply,

"Then he can share mine!" I winked.

The look on there faces where amazing, it was funny.

"WHAT?" dad said at me his eyes where big.

"Do we need to talk about the birds and the bees again?"

"I'll bet you that he couldn't stand the heat, I don't know if I could, your so hot Miss. Elric…" Kyle said.

Dad turned around and hit him over the head.

"Okay, I will never think about that again. I apologize to you, for thinking like a guy miss. "

"Just show us where your friggen Inn is," I said.

"He will not share a bed with you" dad said, Alright. You people just aren't getting it,

"I'll give him a room, but it I'll cost you."

Riley growled, I wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was going to pay, or the fact that he wasn't going to get to see me in my pj's. It still isn't clear,

We where walking and I was trying to fallow, but there where a lotta stores! I wanted stuff, but I held my self back for a few minutes, till we came to a shoe store!

"Oh daddy I have to have the pointy spikes, oh, daddy please?"

"I'll pay for what ever you may want or need," Kyle said

"No, _I'll_ pay for it," Riley snapped.

"Why do you need more shoes? You have like six million, that and your screw collection…"said dad

"Shoes and screws are a lot alike! There are big sizes, small sizes, there are a whole lotta different styles, there are pretty ones, ugly ones, useful ones, useless ones, pointless ones that I must have, And they are collectable and stylish,"

"How can you where spikes if you have automail?" Riley said

"My mother is a genius; she made my foot small, because she knows my love for shoes,"

I went in there and came out with six new pairs of shoes. I love them all. They rock.

And scene the guys where fighting over who was going to pay for them, my father whipped out his wallet and paid for them for me.

Yay. I was so happy with my shoes.


	12. More Riley!

**An- OMG Im so sorry that I haven't updated, I have been really busy ( I thought that After that I got out of school, that I would have more time to update! ) Any way, every one said that they LOVED Riley, So I will do a chap. In His POV! Well, enjoy!**

That jerk, I WAS GOING TO PAY FOR ELLIE'S SHOES AND THAT WAS FINAL.

"Um, guys, I may not know that much, but I do know that if we are going to go somewhere then you have to stop arguing," Ellie said sweetly, her arms where full of shopping bags and her dad looked very tired.

"Right this way miss Elric," Kyle said. He pointed to a large building without a sign.

"Leave me alone and stop kissing up got it?" Ellie sighed.

"When I built this it had a sign." Mr. Elric revolted

"yeah things happen over time,"

The Inn was warm looking, even with the drunks hanging out the window. There where bear skins on the wall, and a deer head hung high near the window.

"This place is really does look nice, hey do you guys have a shower?" said Ellie, yawning a little. She clearly loved to sleep, and she didn't seem like a morning person.

"Sure miss- right this way," A old woman sighed. She took Ellie by the arm and swung her into a room.

"Ahhhh!" Ellie fell to a clunk on the floor.

"Oh come on child, you will be alright. The water turns on with a swift twist, so you will have to use a little muscle."

Sure enough, the water instantly started to run, and the door slammed.

"Well, we won't see her for another two hours," Mr. Elric said, he pointed to me and said

"Boy, you and I need to have a talk…."

I wasen't sure to what to think, umm, what is going to happen, I'm I not allowed to see Ellie any more? Oh no.

"Sit down."

"Yeah. Okay."

"We gotta lay down rules."

"Um okay."

I heard some one whistle and I turned around, Women shouldn't be treated that way, and to my surprise, there was Ellie, in nothing but a towel, and dripping wet.

"You! You screwed with my water you freak!"

"Guilty as charged!" Kyle said,

I didn't quite know what I was doing, but I leaped on him, and punched him, and it turned into an all out brawl, some guy was trying to get me off, I was still trying to beat the crap out of the kid that had insulted Ellie. Some guy had managed to get me off, and had tried to pound me, I was too quick, and to make matters more confusing, Ellie's dad had also joined the brawl.

"STOP!" Ellie screamed.

She was dressed, and one of her hands had been clenched into a fist, and the other one held a wrench.

"DUCK AND COVER!"

Ellie had hit three people over the head with her wrench. She didn'd care who she clobbered, anyone that got in her way she hit.

Once she was done. She flipped her wet hair, turned on her heal, and slammed the door.

I helped one of the guys that helped me, and I walked out the door and Saw her looking at the moon.

"You alright?"

"Riley can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything,"

"Why is your family so torn apart?"

Thoughts of my mother came to my head, we where all so happy, but my sister wasn't there,

"My mother died giving birth to my sister Desiree,"

She looked down,

"I'm so sorry, Id didn't mean to go to far."

"Its alright. Now we know our purpose in life."

"What?"

"Our purpose is to be right again,"

She looked at me, she had a small smile and she looked in my eyes. I couldn't replace that feeling.

"We better go to bed," I said, then she slapped me, she was still in the murder mode.

"that was for running the moment…" she laughed, She kissed my cheek and went to bed.

I trailed after her, and went in my room

**There u guys r! More Riley!**

**Poison -**


	13. Meet my mom and my sister,

**AN- hello people. I must say that I am disappointed with the reviews, so if I don't get at least five reviews, then this will be the last chapter of this story. starts to cry IM SO SORRY!**

I laid awake, skill angry that I didn't have my shower, but on my mind that his mother had died, I hoped that I hadn't hit a nerve, but it kept me up for a wile. I looked at the stars from my room and looked at my arm, it was unbelievable. I was always so excited about having automail. What was the problem now? I couldn't figure it out. But the thought of it was making me teary, and I closed my eyes and once again fell into a dreamless sleep.

My father woke me up at two thirty in the morning, so that we could catch the train, I picked a seat and fell asleep, again, and when I woke up, it was one thirty in the middle of the day, and we where almost to Resembool. I realized that I was all alone, but who would wait for me to wake up, I would sleep forever if I could.

I pulled my skirt up over my pajama pants, and then pulled the pajama pants off, I used the shirt over shirt trick with my top. I put my socks on, and slipped my shoes on. I walked out trying to find the guys,

"Well, well, look who's finally up!" dad said happy,

"That has to be a crime, picking on a person when she can't move her whole arm." I said,

"Where is Riley?"

"He is in his seat,"

"where is that?"

"over there," he pointed to a seat near the end of the car. I walked over there and slid into the seat, seeing that there was something backwards here, RILEY WAS SLEEPING! His head was resting peacefully on his shoulder, he had fallen asleep sitting up. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, witch was funny, because he always looked so upright, here he was slouching with his tongue hanging out.

I went to my seat and grabbed my bag and took my camera out, he was going to have a conniption when he sees this picture.

I snapped two and the lights woke him up. \

"Now it is my turn to sit and wait for you to wake up," said I

"Yeah I guess maybe,"

I laughed,

"What are you doing with that camera?"

"…"

"You didn't!"

"Yes I did! And I can't wait for it to pop out,"

The picture came out of the camera white and then started to turn colors.

"Riley, You got a little somthin somthin on your shirt," I pointed to the drool mark on his white shirt, and laughed so hard and looked at the picture and laughed harder. I gave him a copy, and he shook his head.

"My mom always used to do that,"

I still had a smile on my face

"At least she knows that someone on this earth can keep you in line."

He laughed and his blue eyes shined like never before. I hugged around his belly and closed my eyes, still laughing.

"Your dad gave me the talk you know, and this hug is breaking like, five rules," He said

"oh yeah? What else did he tell you not to do anyway?"

"The rules are, not to touch you, not to stare awkwardly at you, not to show any sign of affection in anyway, not to speak unless spoken to…."

I laughed more

"….Not to let you do anything inappropriate, to beat up anyone that picks on you and or whistles or any kind of pick up lines,"

"Oh my god, how long was this talk?"

"Not to let you talk to people that you don't know, talking about any thing other than the weather,"

"Geez, I thought that my heart to heart talks where bad, Im so sorry,"

"And to use manners, no holding hands and to not look at any other girls because if I break your heart, then he will break me. And that is all of them"

"Wait till you meet my mother, she will like you and give you more room,"

The train was coming to a stop and I looked out the window to find a barefoot Mary, Running beside the train waving, I waved back at her and smiled.

One the train was completely stopped, I gathered my stuff and got off the train. Mary hugged around my legs and peppered me with love.

"Oh sissy I missed you so much! Why did you run away?"

"MARY, your accent is gone!"

"Yeah, Mamma put me in speech so I don't use a W in every word."

Dad unloaded and Mary shrieked in happiness, dad picked up Mary and they talked playfully.

"Who is this guy?" She said Pointing at Riley,

"This is My Boyfreind.."

"This is sissy's Friend"

"Oh, I'm Riley,"

We all said at once, but she must of heard me out of all of us because she smiled Evilly and said to Riley

"Your sissys boyfriend aren't you?"

Then she screamed at the top of her lungs

"ELLIES GOT A BOYFRIEND! ELLIES GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

As much of a nutcase Mary was, she was fairly pretty; she had blue eyes and curly brown hair. People say that she looked like our late grandmother, Trisha, but I have never met her, only seen her grave.

I gestured Riley to fallow me, and I wen't down the dirt road to my home. My face was bright read form the embarrassment that had come form my sister,

"It's okay you know, I have a little sister too." He said smiling

My father followed close by, listing to our conversation,

"Beautiful day huh, Riley!"

"Yes, it's great out here, in central it is most likely to rain most of the time."

I had a smug look on my face, he wasn't doing anything wrong, so now dad didn't have any reason to have a grudge on him.

We eventually came to my house, My mom was outside taking apart a car, I wanted to help, ohhhh. I wanted to help,

"Mom!"

She came from under the car and looked up at me. She waved, she met us in the driveway.

"Mom This is Riley"

Alright guys, I don't want it to be the end of this story, so REVIEW PEEPS!

Poison Alchemist


	14. dinner

**An-Okay guys, boy I had better scare you guys more often! I got lots of reviews, people like this story than I thought! I'm so glad that you guys like it!**

Mom smiled warmly and greeted him, she took of her greasy gloves and shook his hand, then she grabbed me, and she put her arms around my neck. I thought that mary was embarrassing, why must my family drive Riley away? Can't they see that there is someone that I would like to impress here?

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Elric," Riley said respectfully.

"You don't have to be so polite sweetie, You can call me Winry,"

He was in a awkward position with my mother, It reminded me of how I was when I met his father.

"But you do Ellie, so why don't you give him a grand tour." I looked up at my house and smiled, It was a warm day, it almost seemed like it was perfect.

"No looking at your automail, I did something special and I want it to be a surprise,"

"… You have it done?"

"Yes, I think that we shold be able to get it done tonight," Mother said happily, That ment that I could get this mission done quicker, witch would really help! Then I could get to the regular life of the thirteen year old girl that I was.

"Common, right this way Riley." I went to the door and opened it for him, and now it was impossible for him to be such a gentle men when I was holding the door. Hahha I got him.

But he got me back by taking the door from me and holding it for me, wow, he was good.

I walked into the house and gave him the grand tour, he thought that we had a awesome dining room, I told him that he was nuts.

"Well, what do you think?" I said,

"I love it, It is much better than your 'apartment.'"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a little push.

"Guys Ready for dinner?"

Riley showed panic beyond belief, he was in grief, hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Ha, I get distracted easily. He was kinda wondering what to do and say, or what to do or what manners to use, but he was confident.

Mom had really outdone her self to make dinner, she had mad shrimp, potatoes, steak, corn, French fries, (ME: why did she make those? Ellie: Why are you interrupting my story? Me: oh sorry Ill go now) and Roast beef. She put milk on the table, even though that she and Mary would be the only one to drink it, wait, does Riley like milk? When I have kids I will NEVER make them drink milk.

"So Riley, where are you from?" Mom asked

"I live in central," he said calmly

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mary asked,

"Guys Will you stop smothering him?" I said firmly

"I have one sister, she is eight years old, her name is Desiree,"

"That sure is a pretty name," Mom said,

"thank you, she would love to hear that, she goes to a boarding school in central, Almond shores, have you heard of it?"

"Oh yes, my sister in-law attended there- and she became a doctor," Mom blossomed

"That is a very high ranked school- did you attend there?" Dad wondered

"yes. For a few years, then I graduated,"

"What?" I said

I know, I know, this is a short chappie, but, I want to do the next chapter with a heart to hart with Winry, so I have to stop here, R&R!


	15. Attachment

**AN- hi again, this part Im going to do more Riley, He has something he wants to talk to Winry about. **

**PS; in the story do you ever want to meet Crystal and John? (Al's children) My friend was reading it, and she said that there was too many OC chars in this story and that people would read it and think that it is too confusing, well, please review and tell me what you think…**

The family was nice it was laughing and cheerful. I never felt more at home, and I was happy. I caught eye contact with Ellie, and I told her how happy that I was, It was nice, we had something that could tell us what we where thinking, what we where _feeling, _just b y looking at each other, and I never had that with a girl, let alone with anyone, before, and it was her, the most beautiful girl in the world had picked me.

By the end of dinner, Mr.Elric had trusted me a little more. I think that Winry kinda always trusted me, form the moment that she shook my hand.

"Ellie, why don't you take a shower and just relax before we attach your automail okay?"

Relax? Why does she need to relax? Does Automail hurt or something? I looked Like she was, kinda scared. She walked up to the bathroom and the water started to run.

About five minutes after that, The phone rang and Mr. Elric picked it up

"Rockbell-Elric Automail."

"…"

"Hey Al!"

"…………"

"okay, I'll be over, see ya,"

He hung up the phone and he looked at Winry.

"Well I'm over to Al's and Hanna's house. They have a river overflow near there home, They asked if I could help."

"Okay, Just be careful and come home soon okay?"

"okay love you, "

"Love you too."

He smiled at her and walked out the door. Winry looked at the clock witch read seven fifty four.

"Mary I think you need to go get ready for bed."

Mary looked up form her coloring to argue with her mother. Her eyes flashed with seriousness.

"But, Ellie doesn't have to go to bed!"

"Ellie isn't six years old."

Mary realized that she wasn't going to win this battle with her mother. She picked her crayons up and had a small frown on her face.

"Riley. I would like to talk to you,"

Oh come on, just when I was starting to think that she trusted me. She took me to a room that was full of scraps of metal and wrenches, she took a box from the desk at the front of her desk, the box was long, not very wide though

" I have to apologize, about ed, he really likes you, It's just, Ellie seems so young to him,"

"I…."

"I think that you will do a great job, with taking care of my daughter, I'm a pretty good judge of charter."

"Thank you,"

"Just when you get angry at Ed, and I'm sure that you will, try to think if you where in his shoes, you know? All his life he dreamed of having a family, and now he wants to stop Ellie, from growing up, you know what I mean, it really has nothing to do with you, Just think off your younger sister when she comes home from school or something with a boy, even if he and Desiree where just friends,"

My sister? With some one, nah,she is to young.

"I understand now,"

"And don't worry about the rules that he had set for you, wanna see her new arm?"

"Yeah!"

She opened the box and showed me the shiny metal. The four am It looked much more smooth and pleasant than the one she had had, and It seemed lighter, was that-?

"That's right, It is sterling silver rim, the it was more expensive metal, but she will like it."

"Oh yeah! She will love it! Is attaching automail….painful?" I said,

"Well, yeah. But once you've got it, then it is great."

I heard creaking down the stares, Ellie was done with her shower, and was ready for the new automail attachment.

"Where is dad?" She asked.

"The river near uncle Al's home is flooded,"

"So he helped- OUUUUUUUUUCH." Winry had un attached all the wires at once,

"that part is over with. Wanna see your automail?"

"DUH! OF CORSE!"

Her eyes almost popped out of her head with excitement.

"omgitissoperfect!"

"Im glad that you like it"

She was so happy, was it rare or something?

"my name IS engraved in it too!"

"yep!"

squee she was almost jumping out of her seat!

"Ready to start?"

"Ready as Ill ever be."

She bit her lip in pain and suffering with just one attachment. The process was fast, but she was showing more pain than I have ever seen her go through.

"Okay Ellie, Im going to make it work, One, two, three!"

She pulled a lever, and this made her mouth open and scream out loud, this was a hard job.

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Riley help me pick her up and move her to the couch!"

"Okay, " I lifted both her legs and moved her to the couch. Bu now, she had teared up, but didn't cry.

"Can you move it?"

"Yes, It is perfect."

"You did great," I said,

She sat up and smiled,

"Now should be the time to bring out the picture of you drooling" she said,

"It wont hurt so much." She said again.

Okay, see ya next chap guys, Review……. Plez?


	16. Dad saw a kiss,Oh man

**AN- hi, thanks for all the reviews, and weather Heather likes John and crystal or not, there going up. I was hyped up on Dr. Pepper when writing this, so here goes, **

My new automail was great, mom was pure genius, and she knew it too. It was so, shiny and smooth; just like Riley, hahahaha okay, enough of that.

Riley and I where sitting on the front porch swing and looking at the moon.

"I wonder where this is going,"

"Huh?" I said

" You know, us,"

"Don't get too much like mushed peas, Romeo."

I giggled a little, and went back to staring at the moon. I folded my legs and sat grudged a little.

"Sorry," he said.

"I was joking," I gave him a kiss on the lips and pulled away slowly, his eyes where bigger than the moon. He leaned in a little more, and kissed me again. This like, lasted for three hours. I would have made it last longer, but my father and uncle Al was looking at us. Riley was panicking, and dad was staring googly eyed at him. I seriously thought that my fathers eyes where going to pop out of his head. I also saw that my cousin was there, she was laughing, and what did she know? She was only ten! Dad pulled Riley from his shirt and looked like he was going to hit him. But I got up and He pulled him into the house.

Mom saw this and she hit dad on the head with a wrench.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Leave them alone"

"THEY WHERE.."

"Long french kissing, I'm not stupid,"

"AND YOU WHERE GOING TO LET THEM DO THAT? WINRY SHE IS THIRTEEN YEARS OLD!"

"I'm aware of how old she is, and how old where you when you considered yourself a adult? Huh?"

I couldn't stand it,

"YOUR DOING IT AGAIN! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? IS IT THAT YOU SEE ME AS MARY OR SOMETHING!"

I stomped up to my room. Sick to my stomach, It was like I was stuck, I wanted a voice, but I couldn't have one, I was stuck a child in his eyes. My birthday was soon too, October third. Then my father would stop. Hopefully. I threw myself on my bed, Buried my head in the soft pillow, and cried.

"Sissy? Are you okay?"

Mary had awaken, she and I shared a room. She had looked scared a little.

"Come here" I said

She jumped on my bed and snuggled up to me.

"Why are you so, Grown up? Cant you just stop? So I can play with you?"

"No matter how hard that you try, You cant stop time Mary. And even If I could, I wouldn't."

She looked down and teared a little.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I nodded. She went to her bed and got her pillow and Teddy. She climbed up and snuggled up to me. The door creeped open and I looked at the person who was looking at me.

"Come on in Crystal."

She fell on my bed and she fell asleep. I closed my eyes. My breathing was deep. I soon was aleep.

_Dream,_

_I my sister and I were running through the carnival. The place was packed, but it was fun, full of laughter and happiness, there was a buzzing sound left and right, _

"_sissy let's go on the merry go round, cuz it has my name in it!" _


	17. Horny, just a lil bit

AN-SHORT FLUFFY CHAPTER. SRY. I HAD STUFF TO DO TODAY. :) :) LOL

5 I awoke the next morning, my sister and cousin still asleep, which was odd, I looked at my watch and it made me feel sleepy again. How was I to know that there was another five o-clock in the day? I lifted from my sisters grasp, and Shifted from my cousin's head on my real leg. I moved around and gently got out of bed. I wonder what happened to Riley last night. Where did he go?

8 I looked in the mirror, and brushed my hair, I left my hair down today. I put on some camouflage jeans and a white wife beater. I went down the stares and looked around, and I am glad to say that my father didn't throw Riley out. He was on the couch. Uncle Al must have stayed in the Guest room.

9 I gave him a little shake, this time he was sleeping soundly, with out all the drool and his tongue hanging out. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Good morning," he said,

"Bit early isn't it? Especially for you." He laughed ,I looked down, still unbelievably embarrassed and angry about last night.

"I…I…I'm so s-sorry about m-m-my f-father." I stuttered, I choked on the lump in my thought, with almost every word. He looked at me, he touched my hand,

"Your mother told me why, and it is alright. I'll be with you all the way," (And people not "that" way. Get your head outta the gutter. LOL)

7 I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath.

"How did Uncle Al react?"

"Well, he was, a little speechless."

"Oh"

"Maybe it's because you're the size of his daughter-"

"What?" I said sharply. I punched him in the stomach.

"I didn't know that you where sensitive about you height. I'm Sorry!"

"Its k." I said,

"Your beautiful."

"huh? Oh thanks."

He smiled at me and I kissed his cheek.

"Lets get some breakfast." No one has ever told me that I was beautiful before. Just my mom and dad and Kyle, they don't count do they?

9 I made Riley and I some eggs and hash,(The hash came from a can) I got glasses and poured us some apple juice.

"I didn't think that you cooked,"

"I don't. I just helped mom make scrambled eggs before. The hash was easy, dump it in a-"

"I think your great,"

"Do we have a hormone problem today?"

He blushed and laughed a little.

"Yeah Ellie, I'm just so horny" he said jokingly. I laughed and shook my head,

"Well what can I do to help? I can think of more than one way……" I said jokingly

"Whatcha guys talking about?" It was my little sister. She ran down the stares and hugged around my waist.

"nothing." I said flatly.

"What does 'horny' mean?" I cringed

"Remember when daddy doesn't like to be called 'shorty'"

"yeah."

"Well when he hears that word he will freak out like he heard 'shorty.'"

"oh. Then I wont say it 'round mommy ether…or uncle Al" she said. I gave here a thumbs up..

**Lets see what the family talks about, NEXT TIME ON…dbz? No. I WANNA GO TOO!**


	18. what will I do?

My father, Riley and I left later that day. Dad said that if I was going to go with him, then I should become a state alchemist like himself. But what about Riley?

I sat across from him on the train and we both wondered what was going to happen. We couldn't leave each other, but we could not stay together, unless…

"Riley. When we get back to central, then what are we going to do?" I said

He looked out the window, and he closed his eyes.

"I'll be here when you return."

"You can come with us!"

"Ellie, do you understand that I can't? I can't go with you. I just can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not strong like you."

"What?"

"With being a state alchemist and all that shit." I gritted my teeth, and flipped my let down hair to one side.

"Riley," he looked up at me and I slapped him right across the cheek.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE **HELL **YOU ARE THINKING…I MEAN, YOU'RE THE FUCKING REASON THAT I GET UP EVERY FUCKING MORNING. AND NOW YOUR LETTING ME DOWN AND TELLING ME THAT YOUR NOT STONG ENOUGH? I LOVE YOU DAMNIT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO SIT HOME AND KNIT?..."

"WELL WHAT THE **HELL** DO YOU WANT **ME **TO DO ABOUT IT? HUH?" he yelled.

I sat up and walked out. I walked from car to car with tears in my eyes, the kind that no matter what you said to yourself, you couldn't stop. I got to the end of the train, I opened the door and I…………….

**A/N- hhahahahahhahahahahahahahhaahhahahha Short cliffy! Hahahahahhahahahh ahhahahhaahhahaha I am sooooooooooooooooo eeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiilllllll. **

**- poison**


	19. thanks guys

A.N. hiI haven't done this before- but I want to. Soooooooo… the next chapter will be up soon… :p

To Zirra Nova- runs away Thank you for all the GREAT reviews. IM SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE ME!

To nadisrad- I told you that I was evil, did I not? LOL. Thanks for reviewing, Im glad to hear that you like my stories, especially because you are such a great writer. :)

To CrazyCreator33- Hi. You and Poweralchemist are the only ones to give me suggestion! I really appreciate that, thanks for the great review!

Darkness Shadow of Hatred- pulls hair I cant help that Im mean! Lol

Thanks for ALL the reviews.

My PenName is . . .- Im glad that ur reading and like my story!


	20. unknown

**AN. NO TIME FOR COMMENT! I MUST WRITE!**

I…… tried to open the door, but a strong hand of a woman pulled me back.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." She said slyly. She was beautiful, her long brown hair reached her mid back. Her green dress was long, she had a poncho over her chest, her green eyes flashed with mystery.

"W-w-what d-do you care if I kill myself?"

"Well if you do that then you will never will achieve your dream, and mine."

"W-what?"

"The philosophers stone my dear, I have information,"

"What would you do with the stone? And what information do you have?"

she laughed lightly, and took off her poncho. a tattoo was on her chest, A Transmutation circle? What? She was a

"You're a homunculi, and you want to be human."

"Your brilliant, I will always be around you. You must become a alchemist, no matter what men say."

I looked down.

"So is it a deal Miss.Elric? I help you find the philosophers stone, and you will make me human?"

I held out my hand. This was a deal of a life time. She shook it solemnly.

"Smart girl you are Eleanor Elric."

She walked out the car.

How did she know my name? Who was she? Wait, didn't I hear dad talking to mustang about the homunculi? Hmmmm

I walked car to car until I found my father. I wasn't going to tell him about the homunculi, I was just gonna ask him about it.

"hey." Dad said to me.

"hey."

"What is the matter you look like you've been crying,"

"oh, no, um, just allergies."

"on the train? In the middle of fall?" I rolled my eyes.

"dad, you have to tell me something,"

"anything."

"have people made a homunculi? What is the deal with those things?"

"…"

"Dad!"

"I'm not going to lie, those things aren't human, they have no regard for anyone but themselves. They wanted to get there hands on the philosophers stone, so they could gain a human soul."

"Who cares? You can always whip up another one right? Just make um leave you alone."

"It takes one human soul, or three homunculi to make a stone."

I gasped,

"Who did you kill?" I said darkly

"I didn't-"

"WHO DID YOU KILL?"

"I only took three homunculi."

I shook my head, I didn't know what to think, was it bad, taking the lives of homunculi?

"Homunculi cant die, they can only take the false soul that they had wile creating a philosophers stone."

"hmmm."

"That is why it takes three, a full soul."

"That's right. The one I made is around here somewhere. And that is what we are looking for to fix you."

"Daddy,"

he looked at me strangely,

"it's been a wile since you've called me that, what's the matter?"

"What do you think they will call me when I'm a alchemist?"

"Your unpredictable. I'm not sure, maybe the weather alchemist or something."  
i laughed,

"I'm not sure, I think I'm pretty predictable."

**AN-what how will her test go? Has it changed?**


	21. The what alchemist?

**A/N- Sry I haven't updated, I was busy reading Harry Potter and the half blood prince,(witch was awesome by the way!) any way, here goes again.**

I looked down, wondering if I should go find Riley. I overreacted a little. If he didn't want to be a state alchemist, I shouldn't have forced the thought on him, I ruined all that we-

"Ellie? Are you alright?" dad said,

"Yeah…um…I had better go, I was talking to this girl on the train….my age you know…..I told her that I would meet her."

I got up and tried to slide the doors,

"Just for the record, you're a bad liar. I already talked to Riley." I wiped around. Dad was twiddling something in his hand.

"You did what?" I snapped,

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I held my tongue, where were you when he was talking to me?"

"……..What? oh. I was in another part of the train with the girl that I met."

"You are a really bad liar."

"What?"

"I know a lie on my own flesh n' bloods face when I see it. What happened. And I expect the truth."

"…"

"Ellie. You met a homunculi didn't you?"

"…yeah, I didn't talk to her,"

"what did she look like?"

"She had long brown hair and a green dress." I put my finger on my chin and folded my legs. "She shoed off her breast to much I think." I said

"Lust," dad whispered

"What?"

"She wants the philosophers stone. She isn't close to human,"

Then the train stopped, Wait! Riley!

"Dad where is Riley?"

"He went the other way, I think that we should just leave him on the train." I rolled my eyes and ran through the train,

I looked in the seat we where sitting in and grabbed my bag.

"RILEY! RILEY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"hey," he was standing right behind me, "Im sorry that I yelled," we both said at once. We both blushed.

"AH THE BEAUTIFUL LOVE OF A TEENAGER!" A guy built like a barn, said to us. This man had a red face, blue eyes and a little gray curl on his head. He had a belly out to his knees, he reminded me of a guy that beat his belly to make a drum, what book was that from anyway?

"hey armstrong…you've met my daughter and chicken- oops- I mean Kitchen boy right?" dad said behind me resting his hand on my shoulder. Hrrmmmm, what book did he remind me of?

"blah..blah…blah" what book was I reading? Nursery rhymes?

"oh yes, I do feel the same way about blah blah." No, that was the one where the fork ran away with the spoon….

"Ellie what do you think about the new management on the train?" WAIT! I GOT IT! IIT WAS SHEL SILVERSTEINS _where the side walk ends! ( PS- I don't own that book ether.)_

"Ellie?"

"I think they are very attractive and smell great!" I got a number of strange looks, "wait. What were we talking about again?"

"Edward, she is much like yourself at age thirteen."

"soon to be fourteen. October third."

When we got to the central building, I had a small smile on my face, maybe it was because the people where really nice to me, or I had made up with Riley. I wasn't sure if he still didn't want to become a state alchemist or something… I was just happy that he was happy!

We came to a door, that read '_new alchemist sign up._' On the door. In the room was the Furer,

"And you must be Miss. Elric."

"Um yes sir," I said respectfully.

"So you wanna be a state alchemist dontcha?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, normally you would have to do paper work and take a series of tests. But you come from a long line of alchemists,"

"I-I do sir?" I felt so stupid asking about my surname's history in the state.

"Yes. Your great-great grand father Tanner Elric, Your great grandmother, Mary Elric-" Is my sister named after her? "-Your Grandfather, Hohenheim Elric, and of course your father, Edward Elric,"

"Oh."

"I see that you don't know about your family's history very much do you?"

"Uh, no sir."

"So I'm going to put you on a mission, to see your alchemy. You can do alchemy, cant you?" He said.

"Yes sir. With all do respect sir, what will you call me as a alchemist?"

"I'm thinking of maybe, **_The Butterfly Alchemist _**I have heard of your reputation.-" Oh great, "And it sounds to me like you have split personalities two wings. And Your beauty is remarkable."

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT! THE BUTTERFLY ALCHEMIST! Dun dun dun!**

**poison**


	22. corsets? anyone?

**_An- hey! Im so sorry that I haven't updated lately, I got in touch with my friend, and we have been hanging out. Her name is Wolfdenalchemist, she is new, read her story! I gave her permission to use my charter, Ellie. And She let me use one of her charters! So don't send us to court! We agreed! Please Read and review! Thanks!_**

_**Poison**_

_**-------------- **_

"And to your assignment butterfly," He said sternly. "Anything you can throw at me sir," I said. He nodded "Of, course, of course. I want you to spy on someone at a party her name is Veranda Jamino, she is a waitress at this highly formal party. I want this young man to escort you." He pointed to Riley. "Um, waa?" Riley said, "Of course, sir, but…" "and I understand that you have great alchemic skills." "Yes sir, But I…." "Then go on this trip with her, and your name will be….herm……… the **_'Bold Alchemist'_**." Riley looked more confused then a blind goose on a frozen lake in the middle of a hail storm. "yes sir." "Mailing, I want you to pick out the perfect outfits for Miss. Elric and Mr. Trungum to where tonight." The girl at the desk picked up her books, nodded and bowed. "Yes sir." "Come with me please."

She brought us up to a room, with bits fabric all over the place. "Olivia….I need a six sixteen and a four sixty nine," Mailing said. "Yes, yes, I want the girl first, have to fit corsets…." The lady in the back said. "Excuse me?" She pulled me into a room and practically ripped off my shirt she rapped something around my stomach she pulled the strings as tight as they would go. "HUUUUUUHHHH" I couldn't even suck in. "Yes, yes, that fits nicely…" She said, "Um- ex-excuse me bu-but um, Am I supposed to breathe?" She looked at me. "oh, nononononono. The point is to look like you don't breathe." What as sad, strange person. She looked at the dress that she had pulled out a baby blue dress. It was covered in sparkles and Lace. "You are not making me wear that are you?" then she started muttering something in French. "Put it on. Sot making such a fuss." I pulled it on and realized that My stomach fit nicely, But my breast was up tight, "This doesn't fit right." Said I, Trying my best to breathe. "Oh nonsense, Just really let your stomach loose…." "Um no offence bu I cant move my belly any more because of this damn corset!" She looked at me. "You tom boys think your tough! Well get over it and toughen up! I can tell you have never wore anything extraordinarily beautiful. So in a way, girly girls are tougher that tom boys. It is painful to be beautiful! People do this every day! Princesses especially." I stared at her for a long wile. "Sorry, Im used to a tee shirt and jeans." I said open eyed. She nodded "Yes, very well. Take your pants off and put these panty hose on." I obediently did what she said. " Automail? Can you fit into shoes?" "yes" I said. "Good." She handed me a pair of shoes that I have never seen before, They where cool. She handed me a fan, "It is hot at formal parties…..and you will need this," I opened the fan, It was full of frillys and sparkles, I can make this with alchemy so it will produce more air, "Your hair is nice the way it is, Send in the boy." She said again. "yes ma'am." I walked out and Almost tripped over my foot, Riley looked at me and his eyes got big.

"Wow." He said, Eyes big.

"What, I'm in a poofy dress," I said. He smiled and laughed

"You look beautiful. Really beautiful…." He said

"Thank you."

"your dad is outside waiting for you."

"Oh! Okay! I forgot to tell him that you and I don't need to take the test!" I smiled I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"She wants to see you now." I said smiling.

"Okay, Is she, u know, kind of,"

"Crazy? Yes, smart, yes." He turned around and went up the stares. I waited about five minutes, then I heard a "Ouch!" I walked out side, and sure enough, dad saw me. His eyes huge.

"Your in a dress! A long dress! What is the world coming to!" He said, "Don't get your hopes high, I'm going under cover," I said. Then I'll pass the alchemy exam without taking the actual exam! And he is doing the same thing with Riley!" "Lucky lil' shits! Anyway, you look pretty. Is everything okay? You look a little, pink." "oh, I'm okay, Its just the part that I cant breathe."

Riley came out with his hair combed out and His suspenders where covered up with a jacket. His black pants where ironed badly. Dad laughed. " You look like you just missed your wedding kitchen boy, And what happened to your pants?" Riley looked at me, "She made me Iron them." Dad and I burst out laughing, then I couldn't catch my breath, I took out my fan and breathed in through my mouth and out through my nose.

"Are you sure your okay?" Dad said,

"yeah, Just don't make me laugh,"

"Okay, deal."

"Corsets, there harsh." It was the Furer.

"Um, yes sir." I could walk outside in the middle of a snowstorm and I could still be hot. He pointed to a guy in a army outfit. "This young man will give you the ride," He looked at me and bowed so lo that his face almost hit his knees. "its is a pleasure to meet you miss," riley coughed, " And you too sir," "um, you don't have to do that," He was still bowing. "At ease." I said again. He lifted up, His face was almost as red as mine.

"Um, lets go then…?" I said

"Yes ma'am"

"Good luck on your first mission Baby." Dad said with happiness in his eyes. I waved and smiled.

"Thanks daddy" I waved and I smiled, and I choked because I couldn't breath

_**An- what? I BROUGHT MYSELF TO WRITE ANOTHER FLUFFY CHAPTER! All well, It sets up the scene for the next chapter… Kniossles **_

_**Poison**_


	23. Waitwhoawhat?

_**AN- Woh. Apparently my story isn't stupid! LOL- thanks for all the great reviews….and thanks to all my new readers!**_

Riley and I loaded in the truck. The seats where as soft as my automail and my corset was killing me. The driver looked at me and asked if I was comfortable. All that I did was laugh. Riley looked at me suspiciously and shook his head.

"What's the matter?" I spat. "Is there something weird here…I mean, haven't you ever seen any one that cant move and or breathe?"

Riley laughed and looked up at me. "Ordinary girls do this almost every day." He said, "Well do I LOOK like a ordinary girl to you?" Riley didn't get serious "no…that's why I like you…" "I am the only one who can use sarcasm…" I said, normally I would have yelled… but with my air shortage I was getting tired really fast. "I wasn't being sarcastic." "uh huh. Nice, real nice." "Seriously…I wasn't." he laughed " uh huh. So what do you think this mission is about?" I said honestly… "I'm not sure…something's going on here." "Yeah…"

"Here we are ma'am…" The man polity sighed

"AHEM" Riley said angrily.

"And sir…" he said again

"Thank you sir…do you want a tip or any thing?" I said sweetly.

"no miss...thank you though" He got out and helped me out of the car and shut the door when I got out, he shut the door on riley.

"Um…excuse me but you left my boyfriend in the car."

"YES. I…" I rested my hand on his chest to hold him back.

"Riley. Your gonna scare people. Leave him alone…your gonna get your badly ironed pants all dirty…"

"He is your boyfriend?" The man said confused.

"Riley is my boyfriend yes. Please go back to central and tell every on that he will be angry if any one else treats me like a goddess or something. Its really annoying….any way. Thanks for the free car ride." My voice went from high to low in sarcasm…but apparently, both of them took it very seriously.

"Okay miss…Im sorry if I offended you" he bowed down low and his eyes closed.

"that's right." Riley nodded. I rolled my eyes and had to lean on some thing to catch my breath.

"are you okay?" Riley said looking at me with worry. "Yes. Yes…I'm alright." I said breathing heavily. We went in the Mansion that the party was being held at. The house was handsome…Built with sturdiness and class. The chandelier was made of pure crystal and diamonds. Almost every girl there was just as dressed up as Riley and I where. women where waving there fans at there red faces…..men where surrounding there woman and handing them wine glasses.

"Riley-" I whispered

"What was her name?" I whispered again.

"Veranda Jamino," he said.

"Right."

I tugged at a waitresses dress. "um, excuse me, can you tell me where the waitress Veranda Jamino is?" The waitress looked at me funny. She had long red hair and a piercing smile her eyes where a dark blackish color. She had dark makeup around her eyes that made her look even darker." Who's asking?" "Hi my name is- umm- Rebecca, Rebecca Smith…I need you to wait on me, at my formal party." "yeah?" she knew some thing was up here. "heh. You just made your biggest mistake alchemist." Aw crap. What did he want me to spy on her for? Who was she? Well I guess we had better run anyway. She was pulling out a gun. A really, really big gun. People where screaming. Riley and I ran behind a stone beam.

"What do we do Ellie?"

"thinking thinking.." I pulled off the top of my dress, leaving only the fluffy part at the bottom. I loosed my corset so I could fight and breathe at the same time.

"This beam isn't gonna last very long" he said.

"okay…we have alchemy. lets transmute this beam into a net. He obviously wants her in custody…" I said again.

"Yeah"

We made a green and yellow light to transmute a huge net. I pulled my own gun from my garder,

"ok bitch- yo! Look at me!" I said, she pointed her oozy at me. "Alchemist…prepare to die!" "Leave her alone!" Riley came around and tried to fight her. I pointed my gun at one of her hands so she would at least drop her gun. I fired and missed her and Riley by a inch, "DAMN IT ELLIE! WATCH IT!" I pointed it again and I got her leg. She fell to the ground and Riley put the giant net over her and took her gun. I transmuted a tiny microphone and put it inside my corsets so I could record every thing that we said. Riley grabbed her gun and went over to talk to her.

"Care to tell me why you got so jumpy?" I said her face was covered in sweat and her makeup around her eyes was running down her face.

"I just escaped from prison, leemie go."

"Yeah I got a idea, how bout no," I screamed.

"Yeah, your pretty sly. I know where your keeping that microphone. I've done that myself. Always works with guys. Huh?"

"Yeah. And so you know…Where taking you-"

"ELLIE WATCH OUT!" I heard a gunshot and I moved. The bullet missed my ear. "Damn it…. There's more than one of you?" a girl in a blue rubber-looking dress that came up short. She blew her gun and she let out a sigh. I hung the lady up and tied her hands behind her back. Riley Ran up to her and quickly drew a transmutation circle on the floor. The floor began to shake, and she fell into a hole. I ran right behind him and looked for something useful to use that would capture her. I looked at the chandler. I touched the ground and the ground lifted me up the chandler. I touched the fine crystal and out it began to move. I ……………..

_**YAWN….I'm tired. So here is a cliff hanger…hahahahahahaha.**_

_**-poison.**_


	24. Brotha?

_**AN- hey…Sup? I Cliff hanged last chapter. So here it goes…. Please review…..thanks! And My friend Wolfden alchemist, she changed her name to Escence The Alchemist…yes..i let her use my characters. K? so d **_

**_PS- To the person who insulted Escence…Leave her alone you tast-less person! Thanks!_**

I touched the fine crystal and It moved over the hole that Riley had made for the girl thief. The crystal made a wall so that she couldn't get out…even with the use of alchemy, the ground would topple over her. The crystal whole looked like a icy lake in the winter. I jumped down to greet Riley.

I held my breath when all the people looked at Riley and I. Then…they started to clap…what? The military Burst in…with guns and handcuffs. They Cuffed Veranda first… then they shattered my beautiful glass lake to take miss spandex skirt in. Three men saluted Riley and I.

"Uhh…at ease…." I said unsurely.

"The furer wishes to see both of you immediately!" I bit my lip…maybe, he didn't want them in custody , Damn it! We screwed up on our only chance!

When we got there, I was shaking nervously.

"Ellie, calm down. You're making me nervous too!"

"Riley this is the only chance-" I pushed the door open to the states building, tripping over a piece of wood. "Ouch!" Riley helped me up and sure enough…some one was behind me.

"Riley?" the guy said

"Huh? Sarge? What the hell?" Riley said confused.

"Hi little brother. Watcha got there?" he pointed to me. I turned bright red…looking at my outfit…my corset was what I was using for a shirt…and my breast was almost hanging out. Only the poofy under part of the bottom of the dress remained. Did he just call him little brother? Riley never told me he had a brother….

"Shut up Sarge!" Riley spat.

"She's sexy…where did you find'er?" He was talking about me like I was a lost dog.

"um excuse me ass-nine. I'm right here….where did you find your brain? Oh wait! YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" I said yelling. I hated guys like him, and anther comment like that…I would rip face off….don't care if it was Riley's older brother or sister…or father or uncle. NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT.

"Sorry…" He whispered

"Back off Sarge- Leave us alone." Riley said.

"Okay…you guys find a nice closet…have fun." I didn't even know what I was doing…But I went over and punched him in the face with my automail arm

"You are a real jerk that doesn't know when to shut you face huh?" I said

"Whoa….okay. Your pretty deep…or maybe your just really pretty."

"Leave her alone you pussy!" Riley shot at him

"what are yah gonna do? Tell dad?" Sarge said sarcastically. Then…someone came that I never expected. My father came.

"Didn't she say leave her alone?" Dad quietly stated. Dad was bigger than Sarge. Sarge was also" boney compared to dad,

"yes sir…"

"well do you speak another language?"

"no sir." He said obediently.

"Then why do you continue to harass her?" he said calmly

"Well….I…she…she punched me sir!"

"do you know why she did that?"

"She got to me….before Riley did."

"Why?"

"I was harassing her."

"and should you do that?"

"no sir."

"Go away." Dad threatened.

"Yes sir." He walked away and looked back…I heard him mumble that this whole scene was weird, and it was.

"Well, I just handled that without blowing up." Dad said smiling I gave him a strange look and Riley said nothing.

"…and kitchen boy…why didn't you beat him up?"

"I….was going too…Ellie did before I did."

"Too slow." Dad sighed. Then he looked at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU WHEREING?"

"My dress…cant you see it?" I said smiling. He looked at me…and moved his lips…but no words came out.

"Come on Riley…we have to see the fuher" ((I really…really don't know how to spell that….so you spelling nit picks…get over it! LOL)) I said.

We marched up the stares to find the office. We opened the door. He was standing up and looking out the window.

"Hello Butterfly….Bold" OMG! WE MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE!

"Um….sir?" Riley said.

"Do you realize what you have just done?" He said. Sternly

"No sir" we said together.

"you just captured the Jamiono sisters. Wanted in every country. Congrats. You are state alchemists. Here are your watches," he handed us each a watch with a lion on it. The silver was beautiful…if only I could take it apart…I would be…soooo happy.

"you guys are dismissed," he said, we both bowed and looked at each other. We ran out in the hall and I jumped on him and he caught me. So I put my legs around his waist. My forehead rested on his…I could hear him…. Breathe…and we kissed. For…an hour, or at least that is what it seemed like.

"Ellie- I hate to ruin the moment…but...if your dad finds you like this…he will kill me…especially with the clothes your wearing" He said…grinning like crazy.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Sarge?" Riley looked at me in Surprise. "Oh that Dip nut…I never really thought about him, and he is embarrassing Im sorry….I just forgot, I don't really consider him my brother."

"Oh. Well can you at least let me down?"

"Oh…yeah."

_**Okay! See yah laterz!**_

_**poison**_


	25. Brotha in a nutshell

**Two people thought that Russell was in the chapter so It must have been my fault! . sorry! The last chapter was in Ellie's point of view! So…here is what happened in the last chapter, In a nutshell.**

**Riley and Ellie caught the Jamino sisters….**

**Riley called his brother Sarge a Pussy**

**Ed calmly yelled intimated him **

**Ellie and Riley got there state alchemists certification. **

**Ellie and Riley kissed for what seemed like a hour.**

**Again I am sorry… I will we write the chapter…..I hope people don't loose interest! Email me….. here : Thanks! **

**-Poison**


	26. Someone you know

**Hey guys, I decided that I won't re-write the last chapter. And This chapter is also in Ellie's point of view…….so here goes.**

** ?  
**

I walked up the long stairway and grabbed my pants pulled them on and out my shirt on. I felt a chill down my spine and felt like someone was watching me.

"heh…..good job Elric….your that much closer to your body….that much closer" I turned around there was the Homunculi again. Her eyes closed, a smug smirk on her face. Brown hair was pulled back. Her Face was much paler than the other day, almost as if she had lost blood.

"What is your name anyway?"

"Call me, just call me Rage" She said her lips moved in a cold dreary way.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I whispered

"The blood in you vains thirst for adventure…what your father said is not always true you know…we have our moments. Heh…even a little touch can show our emotions."

"I will hold out my on my word. Where should I go first?"

"You know that first central library was burnt down years ago right?" She flashed her silver green eyes.

"do you know why?"She whispered.

"There is a man. He has a scar across his face….Red eyes…."

"I have heard of him…they called him scar…he was an Ishbalian. A famous murder right? Killed alchemists…just for the taste of blood-"

"No." She shot a look at me "He is more than that. Look for him. He has information. Someone you know that you know very well knows another way that you can get a stone, someone who thought he once knew me." And with that she disappeared

Later that day, My father caught up with us. He smiled widely at me. We met up at the head quarters in central…where some people lived,My mind was still on what Rage had said to me…before she departed. Damn it…who is close to me…that would know anything about the stone other than my father? Perhaps my uncle Al….but he wouldn't know anything my father wouldn't know…would he?

"Ellllliiieee? Any one home? Helllooooo?" Dad Snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Something on your mind?" he said

"No…..not really….." I sighed and played in my plate of spaghetti

"Kitchen boy…"

"Yes sir!" Riley snapped out of his trance.

"Is she hurt in some way! What happened! This is why I never liked you kitchen boy!" Dad panicked and for a minute there I thought he was gonna hit the wall in paranoia.

"I'm fine daddy…just…just a little….tired out that's all." He looked up at me.

"I agree with your dad El…what are you so-"

I slammed my hands down on the table so the plats shook. "I'm fine...leave me the hell alone will you! Both of you! God damn it. I'm just tired alright!" Riley looked at me for a moment, at first in complete anger…then it understanding. "I'm sorry….I, I just don't really feel like talking."

"I think I have something that will make you want to talk," Dad said, He pulled out a brown box and handed it to me. Inside was a silver chain with a butterfly pendent that connected at each wing, the butterfly's wings where painted beautifully with dark blue with dots and sparkles.

"Oh daddy….Its so pretty….thank you…." I hugged him and took it out of the box. The little thingie clicked so I had it on. Dad chuckled, muttering something that had to do with, haha…I was turning into a girl…which was true. Mary wore more makeup and jewelry in one day than I did in like my entire life.

"Butterfly alchemist, huh? That's a good name for you."

I ate a bite of my dinner and a flash of what the homunculi's eyes looked like flashed in my eyes.

"you know…I'm heading to bed."

"Goodnight," Riley said his eyes where full of confusion and hurt.

"Love you dolly." Dad cooed.

"please don't call me that. I really don't like that." Before he had another chance to speak…I went to the quarters (I got my own room from Mustang…who thought It would be funny to put me in his room….till my dad made me swich with him. so Mustang would be spending the night with my father.)

I twisted and turned in bed. Tried to find a comfortable spot. "_Someone you know that you know very well knows another way that you can get a stone, someone who thought he once knew me" _ Her words rang in my head like a bad song. I stayed awake and then I thought about how I hurt Riley this evening, and now my curiosity was soon replaced with guilt. _I should go to his room and tell him that I am sorry…no it can wait till morning._ I looked at my clock witch read 12:15 AM. I picked myself up from bed, my guilt won the fight over my conscious, and I found myself down the hall. Looking for room 125, Riley's number. I Creaked open the door and sat myself down on his bed, I brushed away his hair from his face, witch made him move and open his blue eyes.

"Waah? El? What are you doing…it's the middle of the night-"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I calmly said…

"I thought you where tired why aren't you sleeping?" He was still angry with me...I could tell,

"Have something on my mind. There is someone that I know that can restore my body another way then making a stone, A homunculi told me."

"Homunculi?"

"I cant sleep, and I feel horrible for yelling at you earlier."

"Not that big of deal…"Riley was sitting up. I realized that he had his shirt off and was most likely in nothing but his boxers.

"But….I don't know what your gonna do about the not sleeping part." I laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling fan.

"Riley? Can I stay in your room?"

**Woah!  
-Poison.**


	27. Riley's Ideas

**_AN- sorry! Im so sorry that I haven't updated! Well…Here goes okay? In Riley's POV_**

The late night interruption led to nothing but her rapping her arms around me and her falling asleep. (NOT that I was expecting anything…) (me: uh-huh) I moved her carefully and got dressed. El adjusted her self to a fetus like form, she also said some thing that sounded like a song I knew, but I wasn't positive what it was.

Down stares in the kitchens was Mr. Evil-dude-of-whom-makes- my-whole-life-a-total-hell-hole-Elric, who was sitting on his chair tipping back a little.

"Kitchen Boy, Do you know what day it is?"

"Um, October 11th sir." I replied.

"Ellie's Fourteenth birthday. What do you have planned for her kitchen boy?"

"Um, surprise," I tried my hardest to lie, and It wasn't doing a very good job. A surprise? What was I thinking?

"W-what do you have planned?" YES. Changed the subject. Good Tringham, the enemy was in my sights,

"Well, surprise if you want to put it this way." He said cattily,

he was so smooth and intimidating,

OK TRINGHAM, don't abandon this,

But you **DIDN'T **Get Ellie anything for her birthday,

Shut up, he can smell fear.

That's impossible,

"RILEY! YOU PUNK GET OVER HERE!" I have never been so relived to hear my brothers deep congested, nasally voice in my entire life. I turned to Mr. Evil-dude-of-whom-makes- my-whole-life-a-total-hell-hole-Elric, and bade him good-bye, very fast I may add.

A few minutes later, my brother and I where walking down the streets of central.

"Sure your lil' girlfriend will approve of this?" He said smart.

"shut it," I snapped, ok, the minute he said one more thing about Ellie, I was gonna punch him. There was a jewelry store that caught my eye.

"where going in here," I directed, casually put my hand on the knob,

"Hey bro, um, Im not being stupid or mean or anything, but are you sure that you should go in there, Are you ready?" what a stupid question, of course I'm ready.

_**Well about five minutes later, this opinion of mine was about to change drastically.**_

The Room was full of frillies and shiny things that blinded me.

"Hello, Is there anything that I can get you guys today?" A girl about Sargent's hight, (about 4 foot eight,) asked.

"Yeah, Id like a hamburger with cheese, and chilly fries," Sargent said sarcastically, She gave him a dirty look,

"your rude, so you cant be shopping for a special someone, as you don't have one." She spat at him.

"Oh you would never guess," What a retard Sargent is, he has he thinks no girl can resist him.(In his little fantasy)

"I'm looking for a present for this, girl, for her birthday," I said Interrupting,

"Well, you can get the gift that keeps on giving," She said. YES. That is just what I need. Yes, a professional girl. "Get her and Engagement ring!" My hopes dropped. Ditzy, that's all I needed.

"WE ARE 14,"

A guy in the back of the room Chuckled, "This could be one of the most embarrassing times of your life couldn't it son?" he said. I stared at him with my mouth open. "I can tell this girl that you like is, Very boyish, but has her girly moments." Said the man. I tried hard not to get my hopes extremely high, but they did.

"Yeah," I squeeked. He chuckled again.

"come here son." He derected me to the side of the shop. I had faith in god. I believe in miracles.

"Ok, pick from here." He said pointing to a groop of bands. "there not like," I said just making sure, "No," he said. Ok. I looked around and stared at the same ring for a hour. Or what seemed like an hour. I left with nothing.

We where in the kitchens again, and there was my dad. "Riley! Sargent!" He yelled. We went over there half heartedly.

"Where have you been?" he said fast.

"Riley was looking for something for his chickie-poo's birthday," Sargent said. I punched Him in the sholder.

"blah blah blah blab blah," Dad said.

"Um huh." We both replied. He smile and said "good." We didn't hear a word of what he was saying and we didn't care.

**Later**

"still haven't got her anything?" Dad said. I took a deep breath and hung my head. "I got her flowers," I said, they where useless though, They where going to be delivered tomorrow, and they didn't have a message. "Give her this." Dad pulled out a little box. Great, another ring. I hate rings. I looked at how unique it was though, I also knew that I have seen it before too. "Is, is that moms ring?" I asked. I would love ellie to have it, But, It was heart breaking. "Sure was," he said. "it has love and I can tell if you had it, it would mean a lot to you, giving something that you love to some one else is a great way to express feelings, like equivalent exchange you know?" he said. That made scence, and I wanted to take it, but my hand wouldn't move. He placed it in my lap.

**More later**

I ran into Ellie in the hall, she looked at me. "are you still mad, I haven't seen you all-" I hugged her "nope," I said, "Happy birthday." I said quietly. "Thank you," she said sweetly. Her voice rang in my mind a thousand times, like a song that you knew, but was never tired of hearing over and over again. "I-I have something for you." I drew the box out of my pocket and put my hand on hers. "You didn't have to." She said truthfully. But I sat her down then I sat down. I gave her the box. She carfully opened it, and her eyes widnend. I folded my hands and rested my elbows on my knees hunched over in fear. "its so pretty," she sighed. "It was my moms," I replied. She held the box out to me. I took it and took the ring out. I put it on her middle finger. "Good, Im glad it fits," I said. She hugged me and there is where I melted. Like always.

**_AAWWW! - poison_**


	28. Surprise

**AN- I bet you all where beginning to think I was never gonna update! Well forget that:) This is Ellie's point of view!**

The ring was really pretty, and fit me perfect, and all I could think of was that I was being greedy, but he seemed so happy to give it to me. I held him so tight to my body. His face rubbed my cheek, and I leaned in to kiss him……

"KITCHEN BOY!" Crap. Dad.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" He said.

"Rule number three…I may not have any physical contact with your daughter under any circumstances," Riley recited.

"Damn straight…so you don't have a hearing problem then, what the hell is your problem?" I stood up and put MY arms around Riley and pressed MY lips against his.

"ELEANOR KAYLEE ELRIC!" I didn't let go of him, and I slid my tongue in his mouth. "mmMrmM" Riley was absolutely dumb struck and lost control of his whole body for a moment, but once he regained, he reluctantly pulled away. Dad growled and grunted any way he possibly could. "Do you want me killed!" Riley hissed

"your lucky its your birthday, girl," He growled…

"And Kitchen boy, Ill deal with you later." Dad whispered into Riley's ear while passing him. "Go to the little shop near the building supplies in a half an hour you hear me Ellie…I don't care how old you get….but I'm still your father." Then he walked away.

(Riley- O.O Ellie: -.-)

I looked at Riley (who had now stopped shaking), and smiled. Pulled my self back to him and whispered "Yeah, just want to kill you…die." I kissed him, more passionately then before, this time his tongue went into my mouth, and we kissed for like, ever.

"WOOO HOO! HOO! OUR LITTLE RILEY IS ALL GROWN UP!" Great, more relatives. "Will we ever get to talk again without people interrupting?" I said irritably.

"So, what's her name?" there was a dirty blonde boy and Sargent. The dirty blonde had an obnoxious zit on his nose that I was very, very tempted to punch. He was tall, like Riley, Very handsome like riley, and looked like he was about 12.

"Call me Ellie, now who the HELL are you…?" I was mad. But tired.

"Oh I don't mean to upset you miss Ellie. My name is Todd." I was shocked. He took my hand got on one knee kissed my hand. Riley gritted his teeth But I smiled. "I'm Riley's little brother…..It is a absolute _pleasure_ to meet you." "Why thanks! Riley isn't the only polite one in the family then, am I right?" Riley kicked him. "get up poser." He was red and still angry.

"What's wrong Riley, a little, I dunno,_ Jealous_?" Sargent, the extremely short one…smiled and crossed his arms.

"Jealous! Me? No way! Of what?" Riley folded his arms and now was extremely pissed, I leaned up against him and linked one of my arms around his crossed arms. He sighed and smiled.

"So, why did you pick him?" Todd Cocked one of his eyebrows and wondered this seriously. Riley went back to being mad. Sargent laughed himself,

"Are you asking for a death wish?" Sargent cocked one of his eyebrows and stretched. "You do deserve to be beat up, dramatically." He continued. I decided to play along…it wasn't often that Riley got to beat people up. (me: oohhohhh you like it don't you? El: shhhhhh, Ed: hey….thats one good trait about kitchen boy that we can all almost agree on.)

"Well, this guy is-" Todd took out a tablet and started to take notes. I cocked my brow and continued, "Um, Smart, funny, attractive, sensitive, PRO-TECT-IVE" Riley Bit his lip. "Why aren't you ever wearing your glasses…if mom was here, she wouldn't like that…" "You where glasses?" I said. Riley gritted his teeth more. I changed the subject.

"Guys riley and I have to get to my surprise birthday. Um, see you later okay? Nice to meet you Todd, nice seeing you again Sarge…" I tuned away. "Happy Birthday miss!" I turned around and smiled. "Thank you!" Todd blushed and smiled and tuned away. Riley fallowed me outside.

"He seems nice." I said.

"Humph…" He replied. He stuck his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He grunted. I rolled my eyes.

"They _always _try to steal you." He whined.

"I just met the people! And I can tell you this," I stopped him in the path. "you don't have to worry about me leaving you okay?" I smiled and kissed the edge of his mouth. Once I let his sholders go and walked again he seemed to be in a good mood.

"How do you know your having a surprise party? I didn't even know that your having a surprise party you brat."

"My Dad throws one for me every year, so its not much of a 'surprise' party. And he didn't invite you?"

"Nope."

"That's a real surprise," I said sarcastically.

"So do you think my brother is 'cute'"

"Riley, just shut up about that okay? Your cute." I shook my head and closed my eyes.

We got there, and there was my mother, Mary, Uncle Al, Crystal, Auntie, and John. Mom was also there and gave Riley and I a hug.

"Kitchen boy, you weren't invited," Dad said shrugging. "I presume you will have to leave now. Bye…." Uncle Al nudged him and gave me a hug.

"Hey Ri…" he said to riley, giving him a thumbs up

"Hey," he said back, with a big smile on his face.

"So, um surprise Ellie happy birthday…!" Mary rapped her arms around my legs and then jumped on dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Mar," I said back. "Fourteen. I can't believe it." Auntie kissed my cheek.

The birthday was so much fun……until…..

poison


End file.
